


暗礁与浮光

by Alynes



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Rock and Roll
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 22:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynes/pseuds/Alynes
Summary: 摇滚相关小说，不了解影响阅读。慢热，目前还没有限制级剧情。限制级剧情在后面。具体有哪些地方无法让人接受不会透露。提醒了解摇滚的人：是无脑文。





	1. Chapter 1

张先生没什么钱。如果他那栋灰扑扑的公寓拆了他的荷包才会鼓一点——不拆就只能靠死工资过日子。每一天他都得骑着破自行车与一群小屁孩斗智斗勇，比谁更能捣蛋，是老师还是学生。

张先生还是很享受在课堂上斗嘴的，前提是作业不多，学生睡得足的日子里。高中很差劲，但学生们是不差的。张先生打心底这样认为。

所以当他听到有学生去酒吧的时候自然就骑上了自行车。一路上它都在吱吱响，再加上冰面破碎的声音，让人麻爪。前几天雪下得太大了，现在又这么冷。这孩子大概又谎报了军情，毕竟他和父母的关系也临近冰点。

张先生皱着眉停在了歌厅酒吧前。别看店头不大里面肯定宽敞，门头上张牙舞爪的明黄色字体按在酒红色的板子上，不友善地提醒着这里不是乐土而是人间。张先生保险起见，挑了个破胡同把车塞了进去，还检查了好几遍锁。这里离他家太远，打车很困难。他可不想被困在街上冻死。

此刻是下午三点半。张先生在胡同口思考了很久。他从小就是优秀学生，学社会青年有点困难。虽说他也混过乐队，但还是缺了点精神在。他瞥见胡同外有人经过，咬咬牙窜进了酒吧。

门里很安静。穿着西装的顾客惊奇地看着他，打扮端庄的服务生凑到了他的身边，“先生，请问您有预约吗？”

草，果然是情报错误。张先生连忙摆手，正打算走人却被人喊住了，一看是大学同学。两个原来也不太熟的人续了半天旧终于告了别。

走的时候张先生觉得自己简直要尴尬死了。说起来他长得很有精英气质。他读高中时参加校内活动试穿过西装，立刻获得了尊称张总，死党趁机担任了他公司的各项职务，副总裁经理助理一应俱全，可惜员工一个没有。再后来下属野心见长，直接另起炉灶。更有甚者如之前那位直接攀上了高峰，他这个过气总裁却干起了教书的行当。

天色已暗。外边路灯这亮一个那亮一个，把好好的路面照得支离破碎。冬天根本不行，天黑的太早又亮得晚。张先生只得以一种跳舞的姿势溜到胡同口，远远听见嚎叫声，“我说了放开我！”

张先生心里一惊。他试着从黑暗中看去，模模糊糊有两个撕扯的人影。挂在墙面上的昏黄路灯闪了又闪，终于没亮起来。又开始下雪了。张先生的理智告诉他不要插手这件事，可距家遥远的路程与飞舞的雪花鼓动着他，在他的视网膜上留下白色的影。恍惚中他成了少年，又成了那个暴力者。

不会有血案。他对自己说。他颤抖着双腿向前走去。

“我说你们别打了。”他重复着这句话，“别打了。天这么冷，磕着绊着多不好。冬天伤又好得慢……”

“就是啊。”那少年见有人来又开始嚷嚷，丝毫不顾自己被按在墙上，“我们老板……”

“叫木偶来做什么？”对方轻蔑地喷气，“来赔礼道歉？”

“放你妈的屁。”少年声音轻蔑，“草，你都知道是木偶了还来找茬？你他妈喝得不轻啊。”

路灯又闪了闪。属于手枪的光芒在那人的衣服间滑过，张先生的头嗡嗡作响，他大喝一声，“慢着。”

“要教训也是我先来。”他放慢语气，心却要在胸膛中炸裂，“这小子混的，我他妈说几次了？道歉。”趁那个人松开手的机会，他又顺势向前走了两步，“狗东西。”

那少年跪了下来，“我错了，老板。”

张先生注视着对方，在黑暗中他们的眼神角逐，气息震颤扭曲，终于对方败下阵来，“久仰大名。”

“哪里的话。”他摆手，“天也不早了，去店里坐坐？”

“不了。”

伴着一阵脚步声，对方移出了小巷。张先生一下子坐在了地上，和那个还跪着的少年面面相觑。在一片寂静中，张先生突然意识到对方或许没有那么年轻。

“去店里坐坐？”少年——也许该称他为青年——试探地问，“我们有漂亮的小姑娘……小伙子也好看。”

“草。”张先生糊他的头，“闹什么……快回家吧。”

他拍拍衣服上的雪花，可惜越拍越多，“别跟着什么老板干了。年轻人做什么工作都好……”

“我喜欢干这个。”青年蹲在地上揉膝盖，声音干脆清晰，“这是我的爱好。”

“这对年龄要求太高了。”张先生若有所思，“你看，拿教师举例，虽然工资不高但假期很多，职业很稳定。”

“我们，”青年掰着手指，“年轻时候工作，以后可以休息。努力可以赚大钱，不努力还可以打点零工。你看，这不更划算。”

“但安全多没保障啊。”张先生辩解，“就像刚才那样。”

“之前不还有老师被学生刺死的吗？其实都不安全的，重要的是出了事能不能解决。”青年指指一边，“嘿，就跟那个路灯一样。”

“你们怎么解决……黑社会吗？”张先生有些好奇。

“差不多吧。我们有我们的方式。”青年挠了挠光洁的下巴，“哦对，以后可能会有人找你。”

张先生的脸色在寒风中显得差劲无比。

“我们会尽快妥善解决的。”青年的声音很轻快，张先生想也许他在笑。“我们很专业的。”他又补充说。

张先生在黑暗中瞪他。他推车离开的时候看见青年依然蹲在那里。路灯终于亮了，在一片橙黄的雪中他看起来落寞无比。

张先生并不担心那些人。这就像他教的班级，无论怎么努力也超越不了金字塔的顶层。平常也没有什么不好，即使那意味着接受一些不该发生的事情。

他在大雪中骑行，心中曾对孩子们说过的话不断涌动。他说他们会成为很棒的工人，很棒的职员，很棒的……

可他们看起来似乎并不满意。

到底是谁要把雪比作柳絮的呢，明明它毒辣无比。张先生感觉有泪水流下来，在脸上迅速失去了温度。


	2. Chapter 2

第二天他照常去上课。中午班上同学聚众打游戏被他抓了个正着。他们苦着脸抱怨老师不是中午回家吗，怎么回来班里。张先生平静地对他们说，“家里着火了。”

这不是编的，真发生了一场小型火灾。见他妈鬼，他根本不在家里抽烟哪来的烟头。晚上睡觉他还没想明白，早上一回想差点在阳台上掉下去。着火的地方是厨房，火真起来了也引不起怀疑。加上他也抽烟，串在一起简直合情合理。

还好他没交燃气费，单身这么久他懒得自己做饭，总是在学校食堂体验油腻人生。吃久了他觉得自己变得很青年又中年。

学生听了之后自然不信。一个胆大的赵同学说，“老师，我家炸了。这破手机是我唯一抢救出来的，留它一命胜造七级浮屠。”

“放屁，是我家！犬子让您见笑了……”刘同学痛嚎掩面，“犬子总想继承家业……”

“苍天啊，老师为我做主，他是我养父——”赵同学也嚎了起来，“这可真是让人心碎——”

张先生哭笑不得，“我可不管你们的家庭关系。但是俗话说得好，子不教父之过，你们谁来领罚。”

几个人全都噤声了，大家都放弃了当爹的大好机会。张老师苦口婆心地说，“你看，你看，亲情太脆弱了。我给你们个妙法，干脆你们谁先睡着我先给谁。”

赵同学面冲天打起了呼噜。剩下的人全都倒了下去。张老师放下手机，“好好休息。”

晚上回家的时候张先生其实有点害怕。以那群人的智商不可能不明白他根本就不是老板，为什么还来找他的不痛快？后来他觉得大概有权力的人脾气大，于是愈加气愤。按理说他才是该生气的，他敲了几下车把，搞得铃响了起来。他又想起了那个所谓的去酒吧的学生。他大概并不清楚父母的担心，父母也弄不懂他的想法，一来二去闹出了子虚乌有的事。在同学家打游戏与去酒吧在他们面前成了一件事，时间一长便会混淆在一起。见证他们成真并不困难，缺了他的阻碍齿轮自会转动，把方向引错。

张先生上高中的时候情况还不错。他回忆起来总觉得它光彩缤纷。虽说平时的成绩优秀，可他高考的成绩差劲无比，只是勉强考上了一所大学，出来就成了教书匠。他本不擅长与人交流，成绩将他留在底层反而让他睁开了眼，他开始理解事情，用新的视角新的姿态。他相信他自己不是阻碍，而是放错的齿轮。他还在探索另一种可能。

远处就是小楼，他支住车抽了支烟。他在外面转了转，终于又投奔了朋友家。他的死宅朋友在这个点果然醒着。两个人开了几罐啤酒，坐在电脑前看起了球赛直播。张先生有些伤感，毕竟他喜欢的球员都退役了，本来每晚都摇旗呐喊的两个人也没劲了。坐在他旁边的王姓友人审视了一下张先生委屈的脸，决定换个东西看。他鼠标一点，换成了新下的电影，名字叫《天鹅绒金矿》。没过半小时，其剧情之激烈吓得张先生对友人产生了怀疑。该王姓嫌犯则无奈摊手，表示要清硬盘没办法。当然这番论调在王先生无声的震慑下改成了他在对同人市场进行研究。

放他的屁。同人大手王某可不接真人同人，理由是他觉得这些感情一般都太真，有些真人大概是真的有点风流韵事。不可信不可信——此事件导致了王先生上了张先生的警惕名单。

当然，当他硬着头皮看完电影之后，觉得王先生……真他娘的是个人才。几天后他走进学校，一眼就看见了人群中两个铁链子勾肩搭背，几个短裙在他面前火热登场。张先生看了之后觉得自己好冷，又觉得心很累——年轻真好。

当然，他的朋友王先生也有这种烦恼。所谓的研究背后是同人接单，该死的真人crossover弄得他心力憔悴。说起来这也怨他，大晚上打太多修仙游戏手抖接单，钱打过来时他才想起来有这码事，而且不管他怎么尝试都联系不上对方。死线临近他越来越慌，在张先生的陪同下看完电影他反倒获得了内心的平静。此刻他就像替罪羊一样沉默坐在电脑前，面对着R18部分陷入沉思。

他肯定不会写，这一点很明显了。但山人自有妙计，他果断地拨通张先生的电话，后者因为上课一下子就关了手机。王先生只好咬牙豁了出去，等了一会儿，拨通电话还不等他开口就承诺上了自己收藏的绝版球衣。

在听完他的解释后张先生深感意外。按理说一篇同人文不至于这样，可惜王先生看重自己的声誉，宁丢球衣不丢单，既然要写就要写到最好。张先生在思考后用自己不了解做推脱，不怪他，谁让是这种要求呢：

XX作品RPF，夜店AU，分级E，无角色死亡（请参考《天鹅绒金矿》的风格）。麻烦写完发在网上就行了，谢谢！  
王先生是很有脾气的人，他在电话另一端大手一挥，“草，不就是夜店嘛，找一个！”张先生立刻挂了电话，但他的声音太大了，旁边经过的女老师看了张先生一眼，见他面不红心还跳只得怀疑自己。

还没来得及关机张先生就看见了短信，“明晚黄砖路62号不见不散。”  
晦气！张先生在心里把朋友挂上了十字架又踢下了锅，实际是他开始查看自己的日程表。没办法，朋友义气大过天，就算是上街裸奔……好吧，那一次他没跟去。

这时候距离他在胡同中遇见那青年已经过去几星期了。张先生渐渐放松了戒备，决定回家住。实际上这不是什么好选择，比如说他发现身份证的位置变了的时候表情像是吸了一大口灰。他明明站着却好像要晕眩，吾命休矣之类的想法不断涌出，好在他有个优点，保持整洁带给他的敏感使他发现身份证保护套的厚度不对，一翻过来里面夹了张纸条，上书，“黄砖路62号”。

张先生气得想当场跳楼。

上述就是王先生看见张先生时大吃一惊的原因了。对方的打扮保守程度远超他想象，西装革履看起来像个衣冠禽兽。这令王先生自叹不如，“王某失敬了，如有冒犯请张兄谅解。”忘记提的一点是，王先生就叫王某。据说此名是他那年轻时搞多了摇滚的爹和当久了骨肉皮的妈硬是抵抗了双方家长亲戚的多重反对，共同拍板决定的。

后来王某读了商科，自我介绍给客户时总能赢得不少好感。再后来他觉得这到底还是太忙，就混了个数学老师当。在学校的情况到底如何，张先生曾就此问题问过王某，被他一脸高深莫测的“朋克真不是东西”的表情搪塞了回去。

有着这种背景也难怪王某打扮得颓里废气的活像飞多了叶子。即使有了心理准备，王某的不羁烟熏妆和乱支棱的一头毛把王先生也吓愣了。在奔三的年纪打扮成这样，只能让人想起杀马特。

“这他妈坏菜，咱俩一块进去……”王某语气沉重，“靠，还怪不赖的，就是不知道谁包养谁。”

张先生并不愉快，他在心里琢磨怎样才能把对方背来装样子的吉他砸成碎片，但一想到这种车祸现场似乎是他不接电话导致的又泄了气。


	3. Chapter 3

到底是有人盯上他家了还是……张先生默不作声，在心里怀疑着王某。  
王某当然什么也看不出来。他对着张先生高深莫测的眼神凝重地说：“我前锋你后卫。记好了你是同性恋，搞的时候要戴套。”  
王某跑的很快，至少他跑过了张先生。张先生目送他进去，在心里思考怎么才能更像衣冠禽兽一点。经过精密的推理后，他扯开了一点领带、买了一罐啤酒还顺便歪了一下眼镜。  
唉，这真是儿童相见不相识的妙境啊！张先生绕过门口掩饰的屏障，走进了喧闹之中。戴着兔耳的裸身男女在场中穿行，自然地和身边人打招呼。从这些男女身边经过时，他身上满是香水味。当然还有一位妙龄女郎故意撞了他一下，她的手链不出意料地掉到了地上。但张先生也有痞子方法，他捞起手链凑到对方身边，“它和您相比实在逊色。”不等她回答就虚假地吻了对方的脸脱身而去。  
经历了这一切张先生大彻大悟。用尽他所有的翻译腔装外宾实在太好了。他在宽阔的场地中七绕八绕，看见紫色的灯光在黑暗中闪烁跳跃。  
也许是王某。他这样想着走近了。在人群的簇拥中，是一个戴着兔耳的男人在舞台上跳钢管舞。他结实的肌肉上的汗水与光彩让人移不开目光。还有那表情，在妆容下隐藏的光辉熠熠的——这对张先生是致命的吸引。  
他跳的很好。换一个时间换一个地点他准能捧个奖杯。张先生压抑着自己跑过去仔细欣赏的想法，深呼吸着走了出去。  
在阴暗的角落里，他看见有人冲着那个脱衣舞男撸管。他苦笑了一下绕了过去。精彩的表演和美丽的人总让他们不能自已，不是吗？他听见有人说那个男人叫油脂。  
他在心里默念着名字在人群中找着王某。后来隐隐约约的吉他声指引了他。耳熟的和弦让他反应过来这是王某常用的求救信号。他思考了一下王某的箴言，破开人群对着王某的脸就是一个深情的吻，“走吧宝贝，你待的够久了。”  
王某瞪他一言，把吉他丢给他扭头就走。  
张先生微笑着在周围人的窃窃私语声中抱着吉他走了出去。  
一出去王某就拼命揉脸，大有把烟熏妆揉糊的架势。张先生很有闲情地弹了两下吉他，“Here comes Johnny——”  
“什么狗屁，”王某说，“你太gay了。”  
实力派演员张先生当然不服气了。他扬言说要就地办了他，好在两个走出门来对着这里面带笑容的女孩让他们泄了气。  
王某只得把张先生拽走，一边感叹女人心一边念叨他有灵感了。张先生则看着王先生花了的妆乐不可支。在昏暗的灯光下本来是不明显的，可惜他们两个已经转上了大路。  
王某突然明白对方在乐什么了，他开始转口抱怨他爹留下的化妆品质量不行、他爹眼光不行因为他不是同性恋云云。后来话题又突然变成了他早觉得XX和XX是一对了，问张先生怎么看。张先生和善地用吉他乱弹一气，终于让王某闭了嘴。  
他和异性恋歧视者兼反朋克者王某（他自称）在路口分道扬镳，回到家才想起来质问王某的事情。之前他挂电话和王某发来短信只差了几分钟，怎么做到的？他当机立断打去电话。王某的声音最开始有点懵，后来在逼问下语气开始虚弱，“啊，对。第一天我就想问你这件事了，但是觉得不好开口……后来我是怕你忘记地址，你肯定要带身份证……”  
操！张先生差点没捏爆手机。王某着实天才儿童，纸笔不会用电话不敢打，非要用撬锁展示自我。到底何等的智障才会做出这种事情呢？怒火攻心的他攻击对方真他妈朋得和他爸爸一样。  
王某对此反应激烈——爆裂的鼓声和悲情的嘶嚎“朋克去死！”从话筒中传来，夹杂着邻居女孩破口大骂的声音，逼迫张先生匆匆挂了电话。  
该死的朋克！


	4. Chapter 4

很快张先生得到了王某的消息，声称他已经完成了那篇痛苦的同人文。张先生挂了电话后不禁在心中感慨——好好的一个数学老师沦落至此，实在是名利害人呐！还记得王某曾说学校缺老师，多才多艺的他就被推上了音乐兼美术老师的宝座——要知道这两门课比主课受欢迎多了。王某上课时颓废的气质和过硬的技能受到了年轻一代的热烈欢迎，在校园内人气暴涨。

张先生很担心他被人认出来，被发现年轻时候做过一堆混账事。但王某说他不在乎。“比起这个，我还有更要紧的事。”王某原话是这样的，“比如和你吃饭。”

张先生当然不吃他这一套，拿他女邻居试图搭话的往事开他玩笑。

张先生还没感慨几下，王某就发来短信，上面明晃晃地挂着大字：“来我家的时候要像正常人。”

张先生看了很想用靴子狠狠地踢他屁股。这一想法在对方又打来电话时更加强烈，可惜他心底弥漫的杀机在对方的一句话里烟消云散，“仨贝斯乐队来巡演了。下周日晚上，帮你买好票了。”

仨贝斯乐队是一个老牌乐队了。顾名思义，这个乐队贝斯手很风光，从来不会被人询问在台子上干什么。不像有的乐队会突然解散再不回来，它会聚散多次让乐迷麻木。今年，这群人又来重组骗钱了。

王某顿了顿，“我爸妈也来，所以咱们两个别想穿正常衣服了。”

张先生在电话对面大声抽气，每一个声波都是一句脏话。“对了，咱们去情趣用品店买点东西吧，手铐狗链之类的。我可不穿破洞衣服，太特么冷了。”王某语气严肃。

真他妈牛逼啊王某！张先生还没开口骂他王某就挂了电话。

以上是为什么同学们写了一节课卷子的原因。张先生皮笑肉不笑地在班里巡视，直接导致平均分降了三分。

 

是夜，有二人鬼祟入店，易货后扬长而去，不知所踪。

 

张先生极力要求王某给他讲讲他父母的近况，看看照片也行。王某不情不愿地掏出手机翻了几下，递过来。张先生乍一看觉得安全，正欲微笑，下一秒笑容就凝结在了眼中。

这老头还是画眼线了。手法精妙纯熟，自然大方。手上那个满是刺的手链可用来制服歹徒，杀害自己。

“这好多了，总比我初中时他弄全套去开家长会要好吧。”王某安慰他。

王某父亲年轻时在摇滚世界里横冲直撞摇摆不定，一会儿在甜美的歌声中赞美爱情一会儿在残暴的嘶吼中杀害父母。王某对他父亲的评价是神经病。哪有正常父母带孩子在现场吼叫什么“我们只拥抱下半身，我们只强奸上丘脑”之类的。父母的一众狐朋狗友还高呼可以可以真牛逼。王某的母亲则自豪地宣称是她把迷途的王父从成打的骨肉皮里拯救了出来。作为乐队同人女、乐队助理兼资深骨肉皮的她也确实很有本事。毕竟在王某父亲乐队成立的初期，二人站在一起，硬生生扭成了性别反转。王某父亲迷茫的眼神和略长的头发与王某母亲干练的短发和酷炫的墨镜对比强烈，后来经推举成了一张专辑的封面。

这对父母唯一的好处就是给王某普及了全套性知识，以免他以后组乐队搞出一窝孩子。

不管如何，这对父母是一个传奇般的存在。在二人的威压下，两个奔三的年轻人不得不梳妆打扮，描眉画眼。他们两个在变装的时候张先生偷偷观察王某，看见他像是被轮奸了一样的表情终于心里平和了一些。


End file.
